


welcome home

by philindas



Series: holding constellations against your skin [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: A different kind of homecoming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think the whole world needs some fluff tonight, and my specialty is baby fic. So, have some rebel captain fam.

He’s late. Appallingly late, actually- he’d promised he’d be home before lunch, and it’s nearly midnight now. But Luke had asked for help with some flight configurations, and the time had flown before he could even blink- he’d only even realized when K-2 had informed him the statistics of him being murdered by his wife if he didn’t return soon.

He eases the door to their home shut quietly, clicking the lock shut and toeing out of his boots before he drops his back on a chair. The first floor is dark; he yawns, scratching his stomach as he decides sleep is more important than food, and ascends the stairs.

When he checks the first bedroom and finds the bed empty, he frowns- the nursery is also empty, so he’s mildly concerned as he approaches their bedroom door. He pushes it open as quietly as possible, and the worry dissipates at the sight spread out on his bed.

Jyn is in the center, and she looks up from the infant nestled in her arms to look at him, smiling softly. Their son has his head buried in her waist, his body perpendicular to hers as he sleeps, thumb in his mouth and feet kicking with dreams. Warmth spreads through him at the sight of his family, and he shuts the door silently behind him before he comes to join her.

“You’re late,” she murmurs as he kisses her softly in apology, one hand coming to stroke through their tiny daughter’s hair.

“Skywalker held me up,” he tells her quietly, kissing her again- unable to help himself. “Leia asked about you- said Ben’s cold is gone, wanted to know if Galen would be up to playing later this week.”

“He’d love that,” Jyn whispers back, one hand reaching down to comb through their son’s dark, tangled hair, causing him to stir. “He’s sick of being cooped up with Hope and I.”

“I can take him, tomorrow,” Cassian replies, letting her settle Hope in his arms, cradling his sleeping daughter close to his chest, lips briefly touching her forehead. “Let him run around with Luke for a bit, get some energy out.”

“Are you sure?” Jyn asks, biting her lip, and he reaches over, squeezing his wife’s fingers gently and giving her a soft smile.

“The pilots have been asking about him- it will be fun,” he assures her as she settles against him, sighing softly. “You’re exhausted. Get some sleep. Han has been complaining about needing someone to fight with.”

Jyn chuckles softly against his chest, shaking her head fondly.

“He fights with his wife plenty,” she says sleepily, and Cassian is the one to chuckle at that.

“Ah, but she kisses him when she’s losing. You simply fight harder,” he reminds her, drawing a brilliant grin from Jyn.

“How is Bodhi?” she asks, eyes slipping closed as she settled against him. Hope stirs on his chest, lifting a hand sleepily before she shifted and blinked her eyes back closed, sighing contentedly.

“Good- he works well with Luke, and he and Han seem to have an…interesting relationship,” Cassian tells her, feeling her smile. “Leia likes him. And Baze and Chirrut amuse her.”

“They amuse everyone,” Jyn corrects, frowning slightly when Galen nudged her; she lifted a head to adjust him against her side, his head on her chest and her arm around his body. He wiggled around for a moment before settling, his arm slung across her body, knuckles against Cassian’s elbow. “He’s like a worm, I swear.”

“As if you don’t sprawl when you sleep,” Cassian accuses, and Jyn gives him an affronted look at causes him to lean forward to kiss her. “My family of worms.”

Jyn just shakes her head in amusement- she reaches her free hand up to cup his cheek, the smallest smile crossing her features as her thumb runs along the bone. Cassian leans into the touch- even all these years later, her touch still grounds him; helps remind him they’re here. This is real. Despite the impossibility, they’re alive and together and happy.

Galen squirms, blinking open hazy hazel eyes and rubbing at them with a fist. “Too loud, Mama.”

“Hush, stardust,” Jyn whispers, kissing her son’s head and wrapping him in her arms, rubbing his back. Cassian watches adoringly as Galen settles in Jyn’s arms, breathing slowing as he slips back off to dreamland.

“They’re staying with us?” he confirms, and at Jyn’s tired nod, he adjusts Hope to settle between his and Jyn’s bodies, the little girl’s lips parted in a perfect O as she dreamt. Cassian’s hand found Jyn’s hip as they settled, Galen on Jyn’s other side.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, the eyes their son had inherited blinking at him, warm as the summer sun.

“Welcome home, my love,” she murmurs, and Cassian squeezes her hip, thumb feeling her pulse beat beneath it.

He let his eyes slip closed, content in the knowledge he was, well and truly, home.


End file.
